Gellert
by Fiera Fierce
Summary: Pensamientos de un extirano.


Este fic participa en el reto Citas célebres v.2.0 del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**.

El pottervero y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de** J K Rowling.**

* * *

**GELLERT**

* * *

¡Ay, con qué frescura, con qué solemnidad y belleza, nace cada nuevo día! Como si dijera al hombre insensato: «¡Mira, tienes otra oportunidad! ¡Lucha por conseguir la gloria inmortal!».

Y pensar que hubo un tiempo en que creyera que esa gloria me perteneciera por derecho, un tiempo en el que fuera insensato, en el que fuera… joven. No puede escapárseme si no una media sonrisa al rememorar aquellos días, ¡terrible juventud la mía! Desdichado espíritu insaciable al que hoy, en mi celda, no sé juzgar más que con simpatía, con familiaridad, con afecto; al fin y al cabo, reconozco en él esta alma mía que ayer se me escapaba del pecho y soñaba con lo imperecedero y hoy es libre de mí y anhela en silencio volar al destino.

No obstante, habría quien se escandalizaría (¡lo sé!) de que me diga arrepentido y confiese al mismo tiempo que me queda cariño para el origen de todo aquel sufrimiento, pues es mi corazón inquieto, no mi vanidad ni mi arrogancia —por mucho que pecara de prepotencia yo en aquellos días— la raíz, la auténtica raíz de todo el mal que he causado: fue mi corazón, mi corazón, el que devoró Europa.

Ahora, cierto es —¡vaya si es cierto!— que también me regodeaba y justificaba en mi complejo de superioridad engarzado en esas cualidades arbitrarias con las que la naturaleza me había bendecido, razones de sobra para abandonarme al narcisismo; todos, yo el primero, sabíamos que gozaba de un extraordinario talento para la magia, una mente brillante y, por si fuera poco, una intuición desmedida en cuanto a las estratagemas de la seducción.

Y los seduje a todos.

Seduje a mi familia y amistades, a mis compañeros y conocidos, a mis admiradores y detractores; los seduje para luego traicionarlos… porque, al final, al final no importaba más que mi codicia, mi ambición, mi gloria inmortal dado que era todo lo que quedaba de ese deseo puro, límpido y tierno de conquistar la belleza, la verdad, la justicia, la muerte y, en definitiva, la vida.

Sí, conquistar la vida. La mía y dirán que pasé por encima de las de todos los demás, lo que entonces se convirtió en un juego muy emocionante y más, cuando conocí a la víctima más sublime de todas, la más jugosa por ser también la más vulnerable.

Se llamaba Albus Dumbledore y era de todos cuantos he conocido, el mejor, de mente preclara como la mía y un poder mágico exquisito; podría haber rivalizado conmigo desde el comienzo porque, a pesar de que la intensidad de su idealismo así como sus ganas de reafirmarse no dejaban atrás a los míos, yo era un tirano en potencia; él, en cambio, solamente un déspota; y, sin embargo, no quiso ni por un instante ser otra cosa sino afín a mí. Si era una víctima sublime se debía precisamente a que ni siquiera tenía que seducirle como a todos los demás: me amaba.

Ya me amaba.

Por mucho tiempo quise engañarme creyendo que su amor respondía a mis encantos o algo que pudiera haber dicho o hecho, pero ahora sé que el amor es de los pocos bienes humanos verdaderamente inconquistables, pues el amor no se gana, no se domina, no se consigue ni se alcanza, porque el amor no se elige, no se prevé ni se exige. El amor es don, es gracia.

Si bien el amor lo convirtió en mi secuaz y cómplice, en mi compinche, en mi amigo, en mi confidente, en mi diversión y en mi juguete y eso fue todo lo que yo vi; cuando volvió a por mí para plantarme cara, para pararme los pies… el amor, el imprevisible e inmenso amor de Albus lo había vuelto grande, le había concedido la gloria que yo no conseguía encontrar con toda mi juventud. Ese amor no correspondido había crecido, había madurado, había florecido en el amor por toda la humanidad. Y Albus, con todos sus defectos y sus virtudes de nuevo delante de mí, por amor, víctima sublime convertida, por amor, en mi redención.

Fui hecho preso y preso estoy; desde mi cárcel en Numengard, cada mañana, detrás de los barrotes veo cómo nace el sol en poniente, por encima del mar de nubes y sé que es la gloria del amor la que despunta, un amor que no merezco y al que tiendo con todos los segundos de mi vida.

* * *

**N.d.a. (707)**


End file.
